Immortal Love
by emochick121
Summary: A young teenage girl finds her true love. There is something strange about him...something she can't place. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The snow fell heavily as Jasmine looked out her window. She brushed her jet black curls away from her face. She heard her adoptive mother call for her from downstairs. She pulled on a hoodie and went down slowly. "Jasmine would you like some breakfast? I fixed your favorite." She had asked in a loving tone. Jasmine looked at the steaming plate of hash browns before shaking her head in reply.

Jasmine pulled her hood over her head and headed out to school. Her teacher was late as normal. The class was going wild. Jasmine could hear them talking about her. She drowned out the laughs and snickers with her iPod. It wasn't to much later when the teacher entered the room accompanied by a new student. Jasmine took in the boys golden eyes, light brown hair, and tanned skin. She could no longer hear any of the other students as her surroundings blurred and she only saw the boy.

The lunch bell rang and Jasmine gathered her things. She went to her locker to find Katherine, a popular girl, at her locker leaned against it. "Excuse me Katherine I need to get to my locker" She said kindly. Katherine laughed before pushing Jasmine to the ground hard and saying "Stay with your own friends...oh wait you don't have any friends. Poor Jasmine" and she'd walked away. Jasmine got up and gathered her books to put them away.

During lunch Jasmine sat at a table alone. She saw the boy coming her way. He sat beside her and extended his hand. "I'm Astral." Jasmine smiled but didn't take his hand. "You must be Jasmine. I hear them talk about you." He said. Finally Jasmine spoke up. "I...I don't hang out with many people." This was a lie...Jasmine never hung out with anyone. Astral took her schedule from her hand and compared it to his before handing it back to her. "It seems we have all the same classes" he said with a smile.

Biology class was next, and they had a lab today. As Jasmine and Astral walked into class the teacher paired them together. They took their seats. There were owl pellets before them, one per pair. Jasmine found a small skull in the pellet. She handed it to Astral carefully. He smiled and sat it down. They found several bones. They finished before anyone else. Jasmine lay her head down on the desk. "You okay?" Astral asked her. She smiled a warm smile but didn't answer.

The bell rang and she sped out of class grabbing her books from her locker. Astral caught up to her. "Jasmine wait up!" he yelled. She turned around to see him running toward her. He handed her a small folded piece of paper. "Call me sometime" said Astral. He walked away and she stuck it in her pocket. Jasmine thought to herself "There's no way this is really his number. Its just another trick." Then she headed home.

Jasmine went home to find the door locked. She scrambled for her key. Once inside she went to her room and turned on the light. Jasmine sat her books down and sat on her bed. She sat still for several minutes before taking the small piece of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it with trembling hands. Sure enough there was a number and _Astral_ across the bottom. Jasmine pulled her cell from her bag. She dialed the number on the paper only to find no answer and hung up.

Disappointed and let down Jasmine started on her Algebra homework. She finished around nine at night. Feeling exhausted she sent her mom a text saying she was going to bed and that she'd see her in the morning. Around two in the morning Jasmine's phone lit up with the number she'd dialed. Awakening from her sleep she answered it not expecting to hear Astral on the other end.

"Jasmine I'm so sorry I was involved in an accident" he had said. "What? Are you okay?" Jasmine had replied. "I'm fine." said Astral. Jasmine told him to meet her at the park and hung up before he could say no. Jasmine slipped on her hoodie and black jeans then headed out the door. She got in her car and drove to the park. Astral was already waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me?" Astral asked? Jasmine nodded in reply. She said "I've...had dreams about you for a while. even before we met. I can't explain it, but I feel connected to you." She wasn't expecting what was next. Astral hugged her tight. Once he pulled away she knew he had to be the one she needed all her life. She smiled and held onto him listening to his heart beat. "I've dreamed about you too." he whispered. She felt her eyes sting with tears before letting them fall.

He lifted her chin gently. "What's wrong Jasmine?" he asked softly. She shook her head and held him close. She never thought she would find him. "I should go." She said. She tried to pull away only to be pulled back gently. "Please tell me what's wrong." He said. "I just can't believe I found you." She said. She looked into his gold eyes losing herself. He smiled and she pulled away.

"I must go." She said. "okay Jasmine. When can I see you again?" he asked. "tomorrow night." She said with a smile. Jasmine ran back to her car. She drove home to sneak back into the house. She looked around relieved her mom was in bed and she wasn't caught. She snuck up to her room. She lay down on her bed only to fall asleep soundly, and for the first time, with a smile on her face. She had found her beloved soul mate, and her true love.


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

It was 2 AM and time to meet Astral again. Jasmine slipped on her clothes and grabbed her keys. She snuck out as quietly as she could. Once inside her car she sped off to the park. Astral was there just like before. He was waiting for her. Once he saw her arrive a smug smile came across his face. She got out of the car and walked to him.

"Jasmine I'm glad you came." Said Astral. "I wasn't going to stand you up" Jasmine said with a laugh. Astral looked at her before smiling and saying "you look very nice tonight." She smiled and sat on the grass. Astral took a seat beside her. They talked for a while getting to know each other better. Jasmine looked at the moon lit sky and then at Astral.

Astral smiled and she smiled back. For that one split moment she felt secure, and complete. She looked at her phone and saw it was five in the morning. In a panic Jasmine shot for her car and headed home. When Jasmine got home she found her mother still asleep. She called Astral despite to explain. He wouldn't pick up at first. Then he answered.

"Astral I'm sorry I ran off. I had to get home. I'm so sorry." she pleaded. He replied softly "Its okay. Will you meet me tomorrow night?" Jasmine was silent for a moment before replying. "Yes Astral yes I will." She said excitedly. She hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She fell asleep only to wake up to a Saturday morning.

Jasmine awoke in a bright mood. She got dressed and headed downstairs. She looked at her mom. "I thought you had to work?" She asked confused. "I do. I will be home early tonight though." her mom replied. Jasmine smiled and took a few hash browns from the plate. She ate silently. Her mom and her never really got along. It wasn't much to say since her real parents had died in a house fire.

Jasmine had to clean the house before she went anywhere. Her mom left the house and was off to work. Jasmine went over to the TV and turned it on the music channel and cranked up the volume. She danced around singing as she cleaned. She cleaned the house and decided to read her book. She turned off the TV and went upstairs to read.

Jasmine heard the doorbell ring. She sat her book down and went to see who it was. She found Katherine at her door. "What do you want Katherine?" she asked. "Stay away from Astral you weirdo." she said and laughed. "I'll talk to who I want!" yelled Jasmine. Katherine left and seemed satisfied with how she acted.

Jasmine sighed and shook it off. She went to take a shower and get ready. Jasmine read her book and smiled when her clock read nine PM. She hurried down to her car and headed yet again to meet Astral. Jasmine found him waiting for her again. She smiled and ran to him. "Hey" she said brightly. Jasmine loved to see Astral smile. It was one of her favorite things about him.

Astral looked at Jasmine before asking her "Jasmine will you go out with me?" Jasmine looked at him in astonishment. "I...I will." she replied almost in tears. Jasmine hugged him tight and smiled. Her phone rang and it was her mom. She sent it to voicemail. She spent the night laughing and joking around with Astral.

"I have to go now." she said. "okay. I will meet you at school" he said with a smile. Jasmine headed to her car and looked back to find Astral smiling at her. She smiled and headed home. Jasmine got home to find her mom waiting up on her. With a slam of her hand her mom was up and at her feet. "Where have you been?" she asked angrily "I was out with Astral" Jasmine answered.

"The new boy!" her mom yelled. Jasmine nodded. "I don't want you to ever see him again!" her mom yelled. "Mom I love him!" Jasmine cried out. "You don't know what love is. Astral is no good. All he wants is to tear you to shreds" . her mom said. Jasmine tried to go to her room and end the fight. Her mom grabbed her arm and slung her against the wall. "We're not done!" her mom yelled.

Jasmine struggled to get free and got in her car. She drove frantically searching for Astral. She kept gaining speed. Before she knew it she was spinning out of control. The car spun into the ditch and she closed her eyes tight. Jasmine opened her eyes to find herself in his arms. "Astral?" she said weakly before passing out. Astral rushed her to the emergency room.

Jasmine awoke in a hospital bed. She looked down to find a bandage around her arm with a blood stain on it, and an IV in her hand. A nurse walked in. Jasmine tried to get up and the nurse eased her back down. "I have to get to Astral. Where's Astral!" she sobbed. He's over there asleep." said the nurse. Jasmine looked over to find him looking at her concerned. The nurse changed her IV and walked out.

Jasmine burst in tears at the sight of Astral. He came to the side of her bed and knelt beside her. "I'm here Jasmine its okay." he said softly. She held his hand tightly. He brushed her cheek and soothed her. She fell asleep and rested calmly. Astral stayed by her side. He watched her anxiously hoping she would be okay and wake up soon. He whispered to her as she slept "I'll never leave you."


	3. Chapter 3: Love Like A Fire

Jasmine awoke to Astral right beside her holding discharge papers. He helped her get up and get ready to leave. "I can't go home. My mom hurt me." she said. "you'll come with me baby. We have plenty of room at my place." he said reassuringly. Jasmine looked at him hesitantly. "I've checked with my mom she's okay with it" he said.

As Astral drove to his house Jasmine looked at the scenery along the way. Once they arrived Astral helped Jasmine out of the car. They went inside. Jasmine looked at all the bookshelves around her. She looked at the fancy place to find a woman entering the room with long blonde hair and in a red dress. She hugged Jasmine and welcomed her with open arms.

"You are Jasmine. Astral has told me so much about you. I'm Amanda." said the woman. "She's my mom." said Astral. Amanda walked away and Jasmine went over to Astral. He looked at her and swept her off her feet carrying her to the couch. He laid her down gently. "You need rest. When you hit your head from the crash you had blackouts." said Astral.

Jasmine watched as Astral walked into the room with his mom. He said something she couldn't make out. She lay still. Astral walked back in a little later. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back." he said. Jasmine nodded but wondered. she had the weird feeling he was hiding something from her. A while later Astral returned.

"where did you go?" Jasmine asked. Astral fell silent. "what's wrong?" she asked coming to him. "I need to show you something." said Astral. Jasmine got up and followed him to the garden. She went close to him. He stepped away. "Ready?" he asked. Jasmine nodded. Before she knew it Astral had changed into a giant solid black wolf.

Jasmine walked to him slowly. "Astral?" she asked in disbelief. He let out a loving whimper and lowered himself to her. She looked into his golden eyes. She reached out putting her hand on his muzzle. They stared at each other for a long time, him hoping for acceptance, and her shocked. He changed back to human form. She held him tight.

Later that night Jasmine's phone lit up. Her mom was calling. Jasmine had nothing to say to her mom and turned off her phone. "Why did you really go out earlier?" Jasmine asked. Astral looked at her before answering. "To feed" he answered. Jasmine looked at him and swallowed hard. "Jasmine I won't hurt you. I have control of my hunger." he said.

He kissed her cheek and started to go away. "Astral wait." Jasmine cried. Astral paused. Jasmine ran to him and held him tight. She kissed him and he kissed her back happily. Jasmine looked at him. "I'm going for a walk." she said. He nodded and she went out to walk. Jasmine closed the door behind her.

As jasmine walked she breathed in deeply. She headed toward an ally. Once in the ally five guys surrounded her with seductive looks in their eyes. She panicked. The guys started closing in on her. She closed her eyes tight. Out of nowhere there was a growl and Jasmine opened her eyes to find Astral bearing his teeth at the guys.

He tore the five guys to shreds when they wouldn't back down slinging blood and severed body parts all over the ally. Jasmine collapsed at the sight of all the blood and destruction. Astral caught her on his back. With a wounded paw he struggled to get her to safety. Once they were safe he whimpered and collapsed. Later Astral awoke. He felt Jasmine still on his back and rolled her off gently.

She awoke with a scream at the sight of his bloody paw and mouth. He changed back to human and went toward her. She backed away frightened. "Jasmine please I know what they wanted." he pleaded. She stared at him. "They wanted to hurt you. I had to destroy them. Please don't go." he pleaded desperately. Jasmine fell to her knees in tears.

Astral picked her up and held her close. "I will never hurt you Jasmine. I'd kill myself before I'd hurt you." he said. She whipped her tears and looked at him. He looked back with a soft loving look in his eyes. She finally noticed his hand and gasped. "Astral your hand!" she cried. Jasmine dug through her purse finding bandage. She wrapped his hand with care and kissed the bandage.

Astral smiled and said softly "There's my angel." Jasmine held him close. "I'm so glad you're okay." said Jasmine. Astral picked her up bride style and spun her around. She smiled and laughed. He looked into her eyes. "I said I'd ever leave you didn't I?" he asked rhetorically. Jasmine looked into his gold eyes feeling warm and happy. All was okay after all.


End file.
